


Thrift Shop

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Series: Pastel-Punk Phan Oneshots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil Lester, Shopping, Spoiled Dan Howell, Thrift Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: --One of Phil’s favorite places to go shopping with Dan was to their local thrift shop. He loved the way that Dan’s eyes lit up, the way that he would comb through the racks of clothes, the way his smile stretched to fill his whole face, the way he seemed truly at ease. He really just loved Dan.--Or... Dan and Phil go to their local thrift shop, and Phil always has money to spare when it comes to Dan's wants.





	Thrift Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pulpphiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulpphiction/gifts).



> I finally finished that collab thing Pulpphiction and I have been talking about literally for forever. Woo, go team. In all seriousness though, go check out her pastel punk Dan and Phil, I'll put her tumblr in the end notes. They look AMAZING.

One of Phil’s favorite places to go shopping with Dan was to their local thrift shop. He loved the way that Dan’s eyes lit up, the way that he would comb through the racks of clothes, the way his smile stretched to fill his whole face, the way he seemed truly at ease. He just really loved  _ Dan. _

His boyfriend had styled his curled hair to perfection today, and while no flower crown nestled in those locks, the pastel pink crop top currently sliding off of his slender frame all but made up for it. It was one that Phil himself had gotten for him a while back, and there was what appeared to be a light dusting of sprinkles covering the revealing shirt. Dan had loved it from the moment he laid eyes on it, and it was worth every pound that Phil had spent to see the elated look adorning his boyfriend’s face when he revealed the purchase. 

Dan reached for something else on the rack, but when he pulled his hand back, the article of clothing he was clutching was not pastel, but a jet black. It had some casually placed rips and tears throughout it, and was, surprisingly, a button down. 

Phil let out a small chuckle. “You want to try that one on, Gorgeous?” Dan’s face immediately flushed darker pink than his top. Phil loved calling Dan pet names, he loved the color the blush would tint his cheeks, the way that he became bashful immediately, the way his posh voice would catch slightly in his embarrassment. He loved every bit of it. 

“Thought you would look good in this one.” Dan’s eyes were still cast to observe the floor, and he was squirming under Phil’s gaze, that is, until Phil gently cupped Dan’s jaw in his hand, tilting his face up slowly. Dan’s chocolate brown eyes met Phil’s and he practically melted into his boyfriend’s touch, slouching slightly as if to appear smaller. There was nothing but adoration in those eyes, making Phil’s heart skip a beat.

Phil moved in then, his lips meeting Dan’s, and they were kissing in the middle of the thrift shop. The hanger on the shirt in Dan’s hand, seemingly forgotten, dug into Phil’s hip as his hands went to Phil’s waist. Phil felt the familiar spark as metal clashed with his teeth, and his eyes popped open in surprise. No matter how many times he kissed Dan, Phil was always pleasantly surprised by this feeling. It was clear Dan felt the same, as he let out a small whimper at the contact.

When Phil pulled reluctantly away from Dan, he gave him a once over. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted slightly, and if Phil glanced for only a moment past polite, he could once more see the flash of metal inside of his boyfriend’s mouth. 

A wicked smirk twitched across Phil’s lips as Dan’s cheeks reddened even further. He plucked the shirt from his boyfriend’s hand. “Sure, I’ll give it a try.” 

Phil did give it a try. As he stepped out of the changing room, he spread his arms out to give Dan the full view of his shirt. As he did so, the shirt stretched that much more across his chest, and he watched as Dan’s eyes honed in on that area. “Like what you see, Danny?” He teased. 

The bashful, “Shut up,” that he received in response made him chuckle. 

“Yeah, I think this one’s a keeper.” 

They continued their browsing, flipping through the various articles of clothing on the racks. At one point, Dan discovered a mint green beanie, knitted cables and everything. The moment he put it on and looked up to Phil, soft brown curls poking out from under it, eyes hesitantly hopeful, Phil felt his heart leap into his throat. 

“Yes,” He croaked out, and that was that. Dan gave him a small peck on the lips, and they continued their shopping. 

It wasn’t until later into their browsing that either of them spoke again, as they maintained a comfortable silence. Phil would occasionally hear Dan let out a small giggle at some odd jumper, and Dan would likewise listen for Phil’s chuckle when he found an absolutely atrocious article of clothing as well. 

Eventually, they came to a mutual agreement, and, making for the main checkout, their purchases clutched tightly in Phil’s left hand. His right was clasped firmly around Dan’s, their fingers intertwined. Halfway there, Dan’s attention seemed to waver, and he tugged lightly at Phil’s hand, leading him off towards the wall.

Phil was confused, but he followed. “What is it Dan?” He asked, searching his boyfriend’s face for a reasoning to their delay. Even as he asked this, however, Dan turned his head, eyes wide, and pointed to the object that sat upon the shelf. 

Phil’s gaze followed his finger, and he began to feel the ghost of a smile on his face. The object that had distracted Dan was a large record player, and while old, still appearing to be in impeccable shape. It was a painted white, and there were some blue flower decals curling tastefully along the sides of the box. Dan simply had to have it. 

His thoughts were only confirmed further when Dan turned to face him once more, and graced him with the largest and most hopeful doe eyes that Phil had ever seen. He could physically feel his heart melting in his chest. “Of course, whatever you want.”  _ God, he was so whipped.  _

But Dan let out an excited little squeaking noise at this, his crop top bunching up as his hands flew to his mouth, and Phil didn’t regret his decision for even a heartbeat, not even when he spotted the (frankly, quite large) price on the tag attached to the item. 

Twenty minutes later, Phil was lugging the box into their conjoined living room, and sliding it carefully onto their coffee table. He stepped back to look it over and felt Dan lightly clutch his arm. He could feel a light rumble, and with a small smirk, he realized that his boyfriend was chuckling. 

“What is it, love?” Phil looked to him. 

“It’s so out of place,” Dan giggled out, adjusting the flower crown that he had put in the moment they were home. “The living room is all black, and then we just have this beacon of light in the center,” He gestured to the room around them, the walls and furniture respectively various shades of black, the carpet dark grey, and various band posters covering any spare space.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you like all those pastel shades,” Phil teased him, “And you could have added some more color into the room as soon as you moved in.”

“I didn’t want to ruin your aesthetic.” A ghost of a smile was tugging at the corner of Dan’s lips as he spoke. “Since you’re so pedantic about it.”

“You ruin my aesthetic,” Phil countered, beginning to feel himself smirk as well. 

“Oh deary me…” Dan looked down at his clothing demurely, a small frown tugging at the corner of his lips. “However may I make it up to you, Phil?”

“Hmm… I can think of some ideas…” Phil leaned forward to capture Dan’s lips in a heated kiss, the Pastel boy responding passionately as they stumbled back a few steps, landing on the couch, their lips locked. 

Phil was the one to break the kiss, as he was lying practically on top of Dan at this point. He stared down at his boyfriend, laid out as a stark contrast to his ebony sofa, and he smiled. Dan looked angelic, his cheeks flushed and his lips slightly swollen. There was a playful glint in his eyes, and his flower crown was askew. Even as Phil sat there, admiring him, Dan poked his tongue out between his teeth, the rose gold piercing there glinting slightly in the low light. 

Phil shook his head, chuckling, and leaned down and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, a vocab word...
> 
> My Tumblr: randomfandomginger  
> Her Tumblr: pulpphiction


End file.
